


Update

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Red Hood!Dick AU [4]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t take the Robins to hurt Bruce, and is willing to give the man reports on their well-being. </p>
<p>No matter how angry at him he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Update

It had been three days. Or was it four? Bruce lost count after hour sixty. Alfred had long given up begging him to rest.

Four days since the Red Hood went on the offensive. Four days since he took Stephanie and the boys. He hadn’t seen heads or tails of them since, and was staring to believe that maybe, just maybe, the Red Hood had taken them out of the city.

“He wouldn’t hurt them.” Cassandra said softly in the communicator. “Would he?”

“That’s not the Dick Grayson I remember.” Barbara agreed.

“Just keep your eyes peeled.” Bruce grunted.

“Peeling eyes?” Bruce halted on the rooftop and turned. He was on the fire escape of the opposite building. No helmet this time, just a red eye mask. “That sounds gross.”

Bruce growled, throwing three batarangs. Dick avoided them all, flashily flipping himself onto his own roof. Always the showman. He began to run, and Bruce jumped the alleyway gap, fully intending on chasing him. Dick didn’t give him the chance, though. As soon as he heard Bruce’s boots land, he spun around, gun in his outstretched hand.

Bruce stopped, narrowing his eyes. “Tell me where they are.”

“No.”

“They are not yours to take!”

“And they’re not yours to _harm_.” Dick countered calmly. “They are not yours to put into the line of a bullet. They are not yours to dangle in front of Gotham’s madmen, in hopes they’ll be too distracted to notice you coming up behind them.”

“That was _never_ my intention, you _know_ that.” Bruce felt his teeth grit together. “Robin was injured when you took him.”

“Yeah and he would have been dead if I didn’t get there when I did.” Bruce could hear the anger rising in Dick’s voice.

“You can’t keep him from me.” Bruce hissed.

Dick snorted, releasing the safety on the gun. “Like hell I can’t.”

“He is _my son_.”

“He is a _child_ that you are throwing into the front lines of war.” Dick shouted. “At least with Talia, he…”

Dick stopped, realizing he might have said too much.

“Talia…” Bruce muttered. He knew the al Ghuls had a hand in Dick’s resurrection, but had yet to find out the details. “You were with Talia when Damian was…”

Dick’s face hardened. “I’m not here to shoot the breeze, Bruce.”

“Then what are you here for?” Bruce couldn’t hide the frustration from his tone.

“I’m here to tell you that they’re all safe.” Dick said softly. “That Damian’s injuries were taken care of. That it turned out Tim was hiding some from everyone. That Jason is a better big brother than you give him credit for. That Stephanie is doing everything she can to stop the boys from falling apart because of you.”

Bruce ignored the barb. “I can’t take you on word alone, Dick.”

“You shouldn’t.” Dick answered. “A proper guardian wouldn’t.” Dick clicked the gun’s safety on once more, holstering it as he turned. “I’ll bring you proof next time.”

Dick began to walk away. Bruce felt his head shaking, pulling a batarang from his belt. He threw it, aiming for the back of Dick’s knee. But it never hit its target, as a red projectile hit his midflight. When they clattered to the rooftop, Bruce recognized it as one of Robin’s.

He glanced over to see a small silhouette on one of the buildings across the street, watching them rigidly. Suddenly, the shape of Batgirl was behind the first one, pulling it backwards before shooting a grappling hook off.

“I’ll tell Damian you asked about him. He’ll probably be surprised.” Dick sneered. But by the time Bruce turned back to look at him, he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> [Other Red Hood!Dick stories.](http://fishfingersandjellybabies.tumblr.com/tagged/Redhood%21Dick+au)


End file.
